grandchasephilippinefandomcom-20200215-history
Practice Mode
Practice Mode is a type of mode that allows one to test a character/job in play before obtaining it in-game. Basic Information During the standard training, the players fight another character that acts as a dummy, doing absolutely nothing except getting demolished, with the exception of Aegis Knight who is able to make the dummy attack. However, they have an extreme health regeneration rate, but all characters are fitted with a base stat of 100/100/100. Of course, the type of the opponent can be chosen. Practice Mode can be used to help one self practice at a certain character or at a certain map, which can help one excel battle on multiple terrains. However, the Temple of Fire and the Christmas Babel areas cannot be chosen. Previously in Season 2, the class must be obtained first before practicing it. However, this rule was neglected in foreign areas. Prior to Season 3, it allows all classes to be played without unlocking. Skill Trees cannot be played/tested at Season 2, but later, Season 3 patches this. Season 3 Short Descriptions In Season 3, all characters/jobs had their own short descriptions, giving small hints and data on what the said class might perform. This was removed in Season 5, however. Elesis Knight :Elesis has 80% increased defense against Lire's arrows and recovers faster when hit. Spearman :Spearman engages in aggressive battle with her long reaching fiery spear, quick movements, and combos. Sword Master :Sword Master's bold and powerful fighting style exhibits a great amount of control when wielding the Giant Sword. Savior :Elesis' 4th job emphasizes her agility with the Ssanggeom, allowing for rapid and unrestricted movements creating unpredictable attacks. Lire Archer :Lire can attack from long distances and is light and nimble in her movements. Her double jumps are a special hallmark of her skills. Crossbowman :With her crossbows in both hands, Lire can fire enormous numbers of bolts (written as arrows) at her opponents while jumping lithely around the map. Arch Ranger :Arch Ranger's arrows have more power and speed when shot through an even more powerful Great Bow. Nova :Lire's 4th job combines her Great Bow and her crossbow, making the composite bow a powerful and speedy weapon capable of rapid fire. Arme Magician :Arme inflicts powerful attacks by freely wielding Black Magic to attack and White Magic to heal, making her quite an ideal mage. Alchemist :While lacking in improvisational skills, Alchemist makes up for this by being one of the most powerful jobs in Grand Chase. Warlock :Warlock invokes the spirits of Water, Fire, Wind, and Earth, using a book, crystals, and a staff to channel these powerful forces. Battle Mage :Armed with powerful short and long distance magic, Arme's 4th job displays intense long range attacks not unlike Archer. Lass Thief :With a dagger in each hand, Lass exhibits speed in battle giving him a large range of motion which allows him to strike from many angles. Assassin :Assassin can dash from anywhere and can accelerate even faster with double dashes, making him quite a useful character. Dark Assassin :By teleporting short distances, Dark Assassin can freely move about and surprise his enemies with unforeseeable attacks. Striker :Lass' 4th job frustrates his enemies with quick slashes from his Nodachi and high speed shadow dashes. Ryan Druid :Ryan relies on the powers of nature to battle, and his teammates benefit greatly from it. The ability to transform is also a unique skill to Ryan. Sentinel :Sentinel is highly skilled in surprise attacks using his sharp, crescent-shaped Jade Hook. Viken :Viken has varied moves and combos channeling the powers of nature, making long range and slicing attacks with his scythe. Vanquisher :Ryan's 4th job uses all three transformations. Since Magnus Dan has no time limitations on his transformations, Vanquisher is a very useful job. Ronan Spell Knight :Ronan's White Magic and his spell sword protects his teammates by enhancing their abilities, allowing them to crush enemies in an instant. Dragon Knight :Dragon Knight specializes in stabbing and slicing with the glaive, exhibiting a balanced holding attack white White Magic more powerful than the Spell Knight's. Aegis Knight :Aegis Knight is a high level job with superior blocking and attacking abilities. Abyss Knight :Whether facing a single enemy or facing a large number of opponents, Ronan's 4th job's ability to wipe out enemies with large area attacks makes it a very useful job. Amy Dancer :Amy's claim to fame is two different fighting modes. Her Fighting Mode allows for close quarter combat while her Dancing Mode helps out her teammates. Muse :With her ability to fight close and mid-range, Muse can also escape attacks from her enemies in mid-air with her rapid spins. Siren :Siren's is a vibrant job that embraces Muse's basic skills such as double jumps and speedy dashes, reinforcing the characteristic pop performance of a Dancer. Starlet :Whether shooting a gun or firing from a cannon, Amy's 4th job Starlet truly displays the essence of a pop idol's performance. Jin Fighter :Jin relies on his quick punches and kicks, and his speed and reverse attacks, making him an excellent character for counterattacking. Shisa :With a variety of chained combos, evasive tactics, and moves enhanced by his Burning Mode, Shisa is the essence of what a Fighter can be. Asura :Asura can skillfully dominate mid-range enemies, and his ability to charge and fight with his bare hands makes this quite a balanced job. Rama :Burning Mode, evasive moves, enhanced basic skills and specials are what marks Jin's 4th job attacks. Sieghart Gladiator :Sieghart uses his entire being to smash through his enemies, and his Rage Mode sets him apart from all other Knights. Warlord :Warlord has long reach that covers a wide area with his Sleaghgrim, allowing him to easily dominate close quarter enemies. Duelist :Duelist has the enhanced ability to ascend and descend vertically along with super armor, increased defense, and Rage Mode. Prime Knight :Sieghart's 4th job is distinguished by two swords coming together to form a giant sword and the return of his Rage Mode. Mari Rune Caster :Mari uses magic and her know-how with machines to be a defensive and evasive class rather than a purely offensive one. Gunslinger :With her trusty Maverick in hand along with her ability to summon magic and machines, Gunslinger is a unique character! Polaris :Like her existing jobs, Polaris can summon magic and machines. But unlike her other jobs, only Polaris can summon her helpful robot KORMET. Geas :Mari's 4th job features increased speed, the ability to cancel out enemy attacks and the AP characters' AP skills. Dio Stygian :Dio converts his powers into a weapon, and with this simple construction can execute series of chained combos. Drakar :Dio unseals his stored powers to manifest his strength through his "Weapon Pose" while his inherit abilities are channeled through his "Devil Pose". Find these in Dio's Skill Tree! Leviathan :- Zero Wanderer :Zero's unique abilities rest in the many stances he can adopt with his sentient sword, Grandark. Seeker :Seeker can respond in a variety of ways to different situations with his reinforced Defensive Stance and his newly added Offensive Stance. Grandark also reveals his own hidden powers. Ley Summoner :Ley can summon monsters to help her in battle. They can fight of their own will, making them very helpful. Harbinger :Harbinger unseals the powers hidden within the Ultima and uses a variety of summoning techniques for a superior quality of combat. Rufus Bounty Hunter :Rufus is an excellent character for close range and mid-range attacks. His intuitive moves and variety of chained skills make him useful character, even for beginners. Soul Stalker :- Executioner :- Arbiter :- Rin Phoenix :All of Rin's command skills and specials utilize the Pattern System, resulting in convenient and diverse chained combos. Trivia *When playing as the Aegis Knight, the command allows the target to do the first hit of his/her combo. This is to practice the Aegis Knight's Block, as it requires an offensive target. *According to the old Season 3's Screen, it seems that a total of thirteen playable characters were planned to be created. This has since been revised. *There are many errors, typos, or notes about the short descriptions. **All the 4th jobs say "Character's 4th Job" instead of just the 4th job's name. The exception is for the Starlet, where it mentions both the statement and the name. **The Crossbowman's description mistakes bolts for arrows, as Crossbow-type weapons shoots out bolts. **Nova's description does not capitalize the first letters of the Crossbow and the Composite Bow, yet the Great Bow is capitalized. The same applies to the Thief's and Dragon Knight's description, where Dagger/Glaive is not capitalized. **The description of Alchemist is very vague, claiming her to be one of the most powerful classes with describing nothing about her abilities; the description is likely showing favoritism. Gallery Image:S2PracticeMode.png|Season 2 Practice Mode Screen Image:S2PracticeChar.png|Season 2 Practice Characters NewPracticeMode.jpg|Season 3 Practice Mode Screen Before the 16th Character